Jem and Scooby doo too
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Also includes my little pony what will happen when they are sent into another world
1. surprise

"They got rid of me ME I created HARMONY this will show them".

!"Samantha wake up". "Five more minutes " . Shaggy didn't need to think of how to wake up Samantha. So he tried agin. "It's Saturday my-" MY LITTLE PONY " Samantha cried sitting up. She bolted out of her room and down the stairs.

Shaggy smiled as he heard the opening to the show and his girlfriend singing every word. Afterward they were packing for another long road trip. "Hey Fred just called he said he'd be here in five minutes ". Shaggy said. "Ok ". "Hey have you seen my jem movies". Samantha asked.

"Already packed them". Shaggy replied. They then moved all there bags down stairs. "Hey guys ".Samantha said climbing in the back of the van with Shaggy and Scooby. They were soon driving down the road. Samantha sat with a portable DVD player on her lap and her headphones in. When she looked out the window and gasped ."FRED STOP THE VAN"

As soon as he did she jumped out the back. Shaggy not far behind. Every one was shocked at the sight they saw before them. There stood jem and the holograms and the mane six. "How I thought they were just cartoon characters. Shaggy said Turning to face Samantha . "How am I supposed to know.

"I will tell you how they got here and how they can get home". Everyone turned and Samantha looked like she might faint. "Starlight glimmer" Samantha as a matter of a fact DID faint .

"Samantha wake up please PLEASE ". Shaggy begged . Starlight went on however to say" that girl is the key to getting you home, you have to solve a riddle and she has the answer . "What's the riddle?" Samantha asked sitting up.

Who knows right from wrong

Knows the words to every song

Can tell you almost anything

Is not afraid to sing out loud

Willing to perform for a crowd

Knows what's happening before you do

Who

"I'll leave you to figure it out". Starlight said and then disappeared. "Samantha do you know the answer ". Shaggy asked. "It's gonna take time to figure it out". Samantha replied . " I guess they'll have to come with us". Soon after figuring out seating arrangements they were on their way.

Samantha eventually went back to watching Her movies . Everyone rode in silence until Jem looked over at what Samantha was watching. "How did you get these?" Samantha took her headphones out and explained." I know your identity because your a tv show character , I know about synergy for the same reason so you can stop pretending ".

"Shows over synergy ". Jem became Jerrica and they rode in silence for the rest of the day


	2. Mall trip

**A/N. some of you might notice i reuesed the name Samantha this story is no way releated to my Shaggy/Rose stories.**

It was very early. The sun was just waking up from it's nighttime slumber. When Samantha got a most unwelcome wake up call." WAKE UP WAKE UP EVERYPONY TODAYS A NEW DAY ."" What " mumbled Samantha sitting up with her eyes still closed." IT'S MONDAY TIME TO GET UP."

One by one every person ( and pony) sat up. Everyone that is except Shaggy who was still asleep. As a matter of a fact he was asleep and sleep talking. " I gladly except the position of food critic for your magizine"." How in the name of Equstria did he sleep through THAT" Rainbow Dash asked. He can sleep through anything until someone says... BREAKFAST"Shaggy woke up right after that.

" Im up" Shaggy anounced. " Great it's only seven and i'm wide awake " groaned Kimber. " Who's got breakfast duty?" Velma asked looking at the chart. " Looks like I do." Samantha said looking over Velma"s shoulder. " Ya hear that Scoob " Shaggy said turning to face Scooby."Reah rancake time." " Chocolate and blueberry ?" Samantha asked.

" Sounds good " everyone agreed. "Well okay then " Samantha said starting to set out ingredents. Soon the pancakes were ready and everyone was eating. " So Velma whats on the agenda today?" asked Fred. Velma looked and said " nothing". "Well i think samantha should get to pick what we do then" Shaggy said and everyone agreed.

" Well if i get to pick then we're going to the mall " Samantha said and thats what they did. " come on this will be fun " Daphne said pushing Jerrica in to a store to shop for a whole new look . " I wouldent fight with her on this " Samantha called from rack where she was looking at dresses with the mane six ( who had taken on human forms and borrowing Samantha's cloths)

" How about this ?" Samantha suggested to Applejack holding up an orange plaid dress and cowgirl boots. " i like it" Applejack anounced emerging from the changing room a few minutes later. By one everyone had a new outfit. Well almost everyone Rainbow dash was as stubbron as a bull.

" I got it " cried Samantha pulling Rainbow in to a sports clothing store. Samantha came out looking pleased with herself. " Ladies and Gentlemen may i present the new and imporved Rainbow Dash" she said as Rainbow came out wearing a sports jersey ,shorts and sneakers.

" Wow Rainbow you look awesome" Pinke said. " Well it was a challenge put i think we've found ourselves a winner" Daphne declared and everyone agreed. " Well if you girls are done playing dress up Velma is waiting on us for lunch" Fred said walking up beside Daphne." Yeah and I'm like starved " said Shaggy said walking up beside Samantha. " Well okay then lets go " Daphne said.

MEANWILE IN THE FOOD COURT

" Hello Velma looked up. She immeditly she wished she had'nt She groaned and said

" Hello Gibby"

**BUM BUM BUM! What did you guys think **. **by the way the mane six look like they do in the eg stomp video.**


	3. Right from wrong

Velma wished they would hurry. Finally they came around the cornner. "Hey gang " she called. "Is that Gib-" Daphne started but Fred gabbed her in the gut before she could finsh. " Gibby long time no see " fred said sitting down next to Velma. As the rest of the group sat down Gibby seemed to take an intrest in Samantha.

" Gibby would you like to eat with us" Fred offered , Velma kicked Fred under the table. " Sure " Gibby said taking Fred up on his offer much to Velma's dismay. " So Velma who's your friend here" Gibby said taking the empty seat next to Samantha. Velma relized why Gibby was was asking but only said "Samantha".

Shaggy knew the reason too and qickly drapped his arm across the back of Samantha's chair. Gibby however didn't get the hint and so he kept trying ( but failing) to hit on Samantha. " So where are you from" he asked . " L,A" Samantha answered and then went on to say " That's where i met Shaggy." Gibby finally got it and exsceusd himself

Later samantha was tearing through her suitcase as if her life depended on it. " I can't find it any where ." Samantha cried covering her face " Can't find what " Kimber asked looking up from the magizine she was reading. " My diary if ANYONE reads it i will DIE." "Even Shaggy?" Pinkie Pie said coming out of the bathroom.

Before Samantha could reply Shaggy burst in panting. " What's the matter? " Samantha asked. " You've got to see this" he said leading them to the lobby. " What do you mean you've never heard of of us, we're the MISFITS. " " Oh no. " Samantha groaned. Despite wanting to run Samantha needed to get them under control.

So she tapped Pizazz on the shoulder and offered for the band to share her room. Which much to her relief they excepted. Once everyone was settled Samantha explained to the misfits why they were there. " If i'm a cartoon tell me somthing only i woud know." she challenged.

" Lets see your real name is Phillyas, Stommer's is Mary and Roxy's is Roxanne." Samantha said. " I also know you were born with green hair, your mother was nonexsistant in your life, and your a spoiled rotten brat. " as she pulled a video up on her laptop. She hit play and told them to watch.

don't look now by the misfits

Don't look now, there's something behind you (Don't look now...) Don't look now, you're flirting with danger Need I remind you? (Don't look now...) Don't look now, but ill winds are blowin' Everything's growin' stranger and stranger Don't look now, this place is haunted

Don't look now, I'll give you a warning Don't look now, just get out while you can (Don't look now!) Don't look now, but evil is lurkin' (Don't look now...) Don't look now, they're daring to get you Goblins are snurking (Don't look now...) (ooh...)

Find the door, you've got the key in your hand (ooh...) Girl, you better get wise, get out while you can Don't look now, this place is haunted Don't look now, I'll give you a warning Don't look now, just get out while you can (Don't look now!)

This place is HAUNTED.

She shut her laptop when the video finshed. As Samantha grabbed her laptop bag a book fell out. Samantha picked it up. The book was purple with a gold heart on the cover and it was locked shut. " I found it." Samantha cried. ' You found your diary " Kimber asked. " Yes " She repiled.

She unlocked it and wrote.

_July 30th 2015._

_Today i get the immpresion Starlight thought this was to easy. Well it's not. You try finding updated outfits for Jem and six ponies turned people with COMPLETLY differnt pesrsanallitys. On top of that the MISFITS show up. Oh my gosh when they showed up I wanted to run but i did the right thing and confronted them._

_I gesus it's back to the mall tomorrow._

After she finshed writing Samantha turned off the light andeveryone called it a night.

MEANWHILE

" so you want me to do what? "

" Keep her from figuring out the riddle. "

" How ?'

" Just think of something "


	4. A talk with Stormer & more

Samantha was still awake even though the clock read one she wasn't the least bit tired. There were just too many questions. Why was she only one who could solve the riddle? How is this even possible? As much as she wanted to sleep these questions kept her tossing and turning. Finally she gave up on ever going to sleep. Quietly she slipped out of bed went to her suitcase and opened it.

Grabbing her portable dvd player and a movie she snuck back to bed. After dimming the screen she put in the movie and for the first time that night actally relaxed. She stayed like that for a while.

"Samantha?"

The sudden voice startled Samantha. Looking up she could just barely make out the faint shape of Stormer.

"I'm sorry did I wake you Stormer?" Samantha asked.

"I was awake anyway" Stormer said propping her head up on her pillow.

"Why are you up? Samantha asked.

"I couldn't sleep you?" Stormer said.

"Same" Samantha said getting up and putting her stuff away.

"So exactly how much do you know about the other misfits and I ?" Stormer asked.

"A lot actually" Samantha answered sitting down next to Stormer.

"Like what?" Stormer asked.

"Well as I said before your real name is Mary. "

"What else do you know?" Stormer inquired.

"You are the nice misfit. In one episode you and Kimber teamed up and your album went double platinum." Samantha repiled.

"You do know a lot" Stormer declared.

"Sometimes I think I know too much" Samantha laughed.

" Nah I think knowing a lot is cool" Stormer said.

"So what's your favorite song?" Stormer asked.

"Your going to have to be more specific" Samantha said giggling.

"Okay. What's your favorite Jem song?" Stormer asked rolling on her side.

"Like a dream has to be it" Samantha said thinking aloud.

"Do you have a favorite Misfits song?" Stormer asked.

"Yeah I like don't look now" Samantha stated.

"Why?" Stormer asked.

"Because it actually reminds me of my friends and I. I mean no matter where we go there's always a monster to unmask and Shaggy and I always get chased by monsters and ghosts so the song just seemed to fit." Samantha explained.

"Do you like solving mysteries?" Stormer asked wanting to know more about the mysteries.

"Yeah there really cool but stressful at the same time." Samantha said thinking back to some of their crazier mysteries.

"I think it sounds exciting" Stormer declared.

"They are" Samantha yawned.

"I bet' Stormer said drifting off to sleep.

"Night Stormer" Samantha whispered slipping back into her bed.

Samantha turned and gazed out the window. The few stars in the sky seemed to wink at her as she finally fell asleep.

* * *

"WAKE UP EVERYPONY IT'S A NEW DAY" Pinkie shouted bouncing into the room where Samantha, the misfits and the holograms were sleeping. The sudden sound of Pinkie's voice caused Pizzaz to fall out of bed and right on top of Kimber. Roxy and Jetta were fighting already even though they'd only been awake for five minutes. Despite all the racket Samantha was still able to sleep.

"How is she still able to sleep?" Pizzaz wondered aloud after getting off of Kimber.

"That's how" Stormer declared pointing at Samantha.

The others looked where Stormer was pointing and burst into laughter. Samantha had ear buds in and had fallen asleep listening to music on her mp3 player.

"I wonder what she's listening to" Kimber said tapping her chin.

"Let's find out" Stormer declared careful not to wake Samantha as she grabbed the mp3 player off the bed.

"It's Jem" she said as everyone else peered over her shoulder.

"Look's like it" Raya commented.

"Should we wake her?" Shanna asked.

"I don't know. What do you think Kimber" Stormer asked.

Before Kimber could respond a knock sounded at the door.

"Girls it"s Shaggy, may I come in?" Shaggy asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure come in" Kimber called.

Opening the door Shaggy walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Samantha's still asleep isn't she." he stated after noticing the girl sized lump that was laying on the bed.

"Yeah, should we wake her?" Stormer asked.

"Yeah but let me do it" Shaggy said.

"Why?" Roxy asked.

"Samantha isn't much of a morning person" Shaggy explained.

"So if were to try..." the girls started.

"She'd bite your head off" Shaggy finished.

Shaggy walked up to the side of the bed and carefully took Samantha's ear buds out of her ears and set the mp3 player aside. Shaggy gently shook Samantha's shoulder while coaxing her out of bed.

"Time to get up Samantha" Shaggy said while he continued shaking her.

"No" Samantha mumbled.

After another three minutes Shaggy sighed and said, "fine you leave me no choice" as he yanked Samantha's blanket off of her. He discovered however that Samantha had another blanket under the first one. When he tried taking it she kicked him HARD.

"Like oww. Did you have to kick me that hard" he asked. Samantha didn't respond though because she'd gone back to sleep.

"I'd get up if I were you Samantha or the tickle monster is going to come" Shaggy tried in a last attempt to get Samantha up.

She gave no response.

Shaggy didn't wast time he started the tickle torture which resulted in shrieks of laughter from Samantha.

"OKay i'm up i'm up. Quit it Shaggy i'm up" Samantha shrieked.

"Okay as long as your up" Shaggy said as Samantha got out of bed.

Shaggy went back to his room to get ready for the day and the girls did the same.

* * *

**A/N. So what did you guys think? Remember to review. Your reviews motivate me to keep going. Till next time see ya**


	5. Words to every song

**Note:** I'm back! Sorry for not updating this in a while but life and computer problms got in the way. Enjoy.

After Shaggy had woke Samantha up he left the girls to themselves.

"I call the shower" Samantha anouced gathering her clothes for the day.

"Hey no fair!" Pizazz yelled.

"Pizzaz it won't help to argue besides shes already there" Stormer said pointing towards the now closing bathroom door.

"Wow she can run" Roxy said still facing the closed bathroom door.

"She's Shaggy's girlfriend she has to" Velma remarked.

"Hey guys I think she's singing listen" Stormer said.

All the girls proceeded to crowed around the door. Samantha was definetly singing.

_I can be whoever I want to_

_Anyone at all_

_I can strut when I wanna strut_

_Or hide behind a parasol_

_It all depends on the mood I'm wearin'_

_It all depends on the mood I'm in _

_I can be beautiful or truly outrageous_

_It all depends on the mood I'm in_

_Off I go in search of adventure _

_Anytime I choose _

_I wear heels if that's how it feels _

_Or else I wear my blue suede shoes_

_It all depends on the mood I'm wearin'_

_It all depends on the mood I'm in _

_I can be beautiful or truly outrageous_

_It all depends on the mood I'm in _

_It all depends (ooh, ooh) on the mood I'm in_

_"_Wow she's good" Kimber remarked.

They stayed around the door until they heard the water shut off. The group of girls quickly scrambled to act causal but it didn't fool Samantha when she came out.

"Okay fess up. You heard me singing didn't you?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Yes" the girls said in unison.

"But your really good" Stormer quickly said.

"Yeah your super!" Pinkie pipped.

"Thanks girls but I really can't sing" Samantha said looking down nto hide her embarrsment.

"Don't fool yourself you could give Jem a run for her money" Pizzzaz said.

"I'm not that good" Samantha said looking up.

Before anyone could responed there was a knock at the door.

"Hey girls we're leaving in five minutes" Shaggy said through the door.

"Thanks Shaggy we'll be ready" Samantha called

"That would be my seconed reson for runing to the shower" Samantha said turning from the door.

Since space was limmeted in the van the group soon borded The Blake family's private jet.

"Reall Samantha you can sing" Kimber was saying.

"I bet you could sing any song iwe played" Jerraca said.

"Proably not" Samantha said.

"Oh yes you could" Shaggy said.

"What makes you say that?" Samantha asked

"I've seen you do it before" Shaggy answered.

"Oh really when?" Samantha asked.

"Let's see the last time you did was last Wensday" Shaggy answered.

"Okay fine I probaly could" Samantha said in defeat.

"Guys don't you think it's about lunchtime? Scooby asked.

Fred checked his watch and agreed

"We'll get somthing when we land" he told them.

30 minutes later the group were walking into a dinner for their lunch.

"Hey isn't that Gibby?" Daphne asked.

Hearing his name Gibby got up and walked over to the group.

"Gibby did you follow us here?" Velma asked.

"No of course not I simply stopped for lunch here" Gibby said becoming oddly defensevive.

"Well Gibby mind if we join you for lunch?" Fred asked earning him a slap from Velma.

"No I don't mind" Gibby answered leading them to his table.

Shaggy sild in next to Samantha and quickly draped his arm around her. Stormer sat on the other side of Samantha which left Gibby no choice but to sit across from them. It was clear to everyone but Gibby that Samantha was taken and Velma wasn't intrested.

While waiting on their food the group talked about nanything and evrything except the riddle which was strictly off limits due to how and why the riddle even exsisted. Samantha was greatly relived that she didn't need to solve it right away. It was true that the ponies and people needed to go home but riddles gave her huge headaches like the one she had right now and Gibby wasn't helping.

"You feeling okay Sam?" Shaggy asked seeming to sense somthing was bugging his girlfriend.

"Yeah I just have a headache" She repiled.

Daphne hearing this statement passed Samantha the asprin botle.

"Thanks Daphne" Samantha said after taking the medicne.

"As I was saying" Gibby started.

"I think it's best we take our food and go " Velma said cutting Gibby off.

Everyone agreed and soon they were back on the jet.

"I wonder if Gibby knew we were going to be there" Velma said aloud.

"Velma there's no way he knew" Fred sasid.

"I geuess" Velma said turning to the window.

Meanwhile Samantha had begun to write in her diary.

_Right now we're on Daphne's private today the other girls heard me singing in the shpwer That was embarrising. I mean I know the words to every Jem and Misfit song but I cannot sing. When we stopped for lunch Gibby was there. He keeps hitting on me. I pretend not to notice it but his endless talking gives me such a headache. Oh well all for now._


End file.
